Pack Momma
by rocky7787
Summary: Fem!Stiles A pregnant Stiles, mated to Derek helps her teen son and daughter through their own pregnancy, while helping the rest of her pups with the things going on in their life.
1. Chapter 1

"Stiles! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" The irate alpha questioned of his mate.

"Well originally I was thinking about maybe, I don't know, saving the lives of my Pups and mate while I'm out. Considering I can feel that at least two of my precious puppies are injured but now I'm thinking about going and getting some curly fries as you are so clearly handling this" Stiles said gesturing to the paused in place Jackson who was on the ground getting clawed and beaten.

"Now would you like me to finish this or would you like me to leave you here and let you fight this out and be in pain for your dumbass decision." The furious pack mother.

"Stiles honey, we all_"

"No! We didn't all make the decision to leave me at home worried and unaware of where you are. You all had a meeting behind my back when I was asleep when I was sick because of your puppies using my insides as pillows, trampolines and god knows what else! You all made the decision that leaving your strongest asset at home would be the smart thing to do. Well guess what? I'm going to finish this now and then we are all going home and once we get home you're all going to wash up and no one gets cookies or cuddles until I'm satisfied that you won't do this again! So for you Derek. That means that you get to sleep on the old couch out in the garage" Ranted Stiles after interrupting Derek's argument. She glared for a moment before turning to the fray and surveying what she was seeing. With one wave of her hand every one of the alphas melted away to dust never to be seen again and the pups unfroze from their paused positions.

"Right, Home time."


	2. Chapter 2

_(Part 2)_

 _~Stile's POV~_

" _Right, Isaac sit here, Boyd here and Derek there." I said directing them to the spots I want them before turning to the others who have already healed._

" _You lot go and shower, then after that make yourself a sandwich and then go to bed. You've still got to go to school and work tomorrow." That was followed by groans and moans about how they were just in a massive fight and they deserve a day off._

" _Yeah well you should have thought about that before planning the attack on the alpha pack on a school night. Now hold still Derek while I put your shoulder back in." I massaged the muscles to relax them and then yanked at the arm and was rewarded by a loud 'thunk' as it went back into its normal place. I then spent the next 20 minutes putting disinfectant on some of the worse cuts before going to bed. I could hear the rest of the pack slowly make their way into the one bedroom to have a pack huddle to keep the nightmares away. I briefly thought about going and joining them and forgetting my anger but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I would have lost all of my pups and my husband to that fight if I hadn't personally put a stop to it. So I stayed in bed and huddled under the doona to keep warn. I drift off to sleep in no time with my arms wrapped around my belly stroking it in a soothing manner when one of the pups kick._

 _~THE NEXT MORNING~  
~DEREK'S POV~ _

_I wake up to the sounds of heartbeats and heavy breathing from all around me. I can smell each and every one of my pack mates and I love it. The only thing that would make this better is if my mate and the pups that she is carrying were here with me and the others. I stretch my senses out to the room next to this and here the 6 heart beats. 5 going almost to quickly to seem normal and one moving at a slow and sedate pace that indicates that she is still asleep. I move my limbs out from under all of the pups surrounding me and gently slid off the bed. I stretched and heard my spine crack and click as it adjusted into a standing position and not the crumpled up one of sleep on a bed with 8 other people. I slowly and quietly leave the room and make my way into the massive master bedroom where my mate was. I stood at the door starring at her for a little bit just listening to the movement of the pups within her. I decided that if I was careful I could sit with her for a moment and just be with her. Gently placing my hand on her stomach I was rewarded with the feeling of multiple hits to my palm. I leant forward and started talking to them._

" _Hi my darling pups, I'm happy that you're all comfortable in there. I'm sorry for making mummy angry last night I know you wouldn't've liked that. You see your brothers and sisters and myself made a big mistake. We went to fight the bad guys and we didn't let mummy come along because we were scared that she might've gotten hurt but instead it was us who got hurt and we're paying the price" I was so wrapped up in talking to the babies that I didn't realise that stiles had woken up and was now listening to the monolog I was having to her stomach. I was interrupted and a little frightened when a small delicate hand carded its self into my hair. I looked up at the owner of said hand I couldn't help but be amazed at her. Here she was laying here in bed pregnant with 5 pups after the night that she saved all of our lives after we thought she wasn't capable to hold her own and protect herself. We pissed her off majorly and now she was stroking my hair and smiling at me lovingly._

" _I'm so sorry we went behind your back and got hurt in the process. We really did have the best intentions we just went about it the wrong way. It's just that we all love you so much and we didn't want to see you or the pups hurt." I apologised to her while burying my face between her stomach and breasts._

" _I know you did Derek but you need to talk to me about these things. I'm sure we would have come up with a compromise and as for not letting our pups get hurt, you did let them get hurt and they got hurt because I wasn't there to protect them. They could have died and I could've stopped that. So next time pull your head out of your arse and let me help you next time." Half way through her reprimanding me she had tears streaming down her face I pulled her into sitting position as the door to the bedroom opened once again this morning. Isaac stuck his head around the corner. I could see and smell that he had tears running down his face as well. I beckoned him in before turning back to stiles. He walked in and was followed by the others as well. Isaac was immediately on the bed and cuddling into the side of stiles while the other huddled around all of them with a hand either on her arm or legs. Just to have some form of touch from their mother._

" _We're so so sorry mummy. We didn't mean to make you so upset about this. We should have let you come with us. We love you mummy and we are alright. No one was hurt too badly and we are all healed now and we're even going to school today like you asked. Aren't we guys?" Isaac questioned of them and they all nodded and launched themselves forward and wrapped her and me in a massive hug scenting her before getting up and getting ready for school. I grabbed wither side of her face and made her look at me. She was no longer crying from sadness but from happiness. She was grinning and laughing sobs out while making grabby hands at me to bring me closer._

" _Oh I love you all so much you have no idea." She cooed pinching my cheeks. It feels like my face is going to split into 2 as I grinned so widely at my mate._

" _We love you too!"_

" _Love you bat women!"_

" _Love you!"_

 _Love you too mom!"_

" _Love you!"_

" _I love you too Momma!"_

" _Love ya!"_

 _The various love you's come from around the whole house as they are getting ready for the school day._

" _So my dear, you feeling up to going to work today or are you staying home?" I asked stiles wondering if was going to be able to cook her breakfast or if I should be putting a lunch together for her._

" _I'm going to work today. I have multiple patients that are coming in for last week check-ups and those are not something I like handing over to other people. Now this hulla baloo is over with can you go down stairs and boil the kettle for me? Plus you have to get ready for work yourself." Stiles said while pushing me away with a kiss to the cheek before standing up and going to the bathroom to wash her face off and get ready for her shift at the hospital._

" _Okay, I'll see you down stairs" With that I got changed in to my uniform and took my gun out of the gun safe and went downstairs to check on how close the others were to being ready._


End file.
